


Admit it Idiot...you Like me

by Blaze13ful



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Bondage, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Humor, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Robots, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Swearing, Tentacles, Zombies, team fortress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze13ful/pseuds/Blaze13ful
Summary: You might guessed it.. ANOTHER TF2 ff where the Charackters fall in Love with each other.These awesome guys have their ups and downs. Love, Lust Hate and Friendship, they all have to deal with kind of the same problems, let's see how far they get and how far they pus themself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I started to play again, these guys are stuck in my head and won't stop talking to me. So I started to write them down.  
> Just one thing, I'm from austria (the one next to germany... NO KANGOROOOS!!!!) so my english is not the very best... and.. it really hurts to write the Medic with this accent cause I learned how to speak wizout these accent if ya know vat I mean? ;)  
> Please enjoy and I'm really opened up to some critics, as long as you don't offend me with it.

Chapter 1

The month was about to end so also the battles came to an end too  
After, the last fight, both Teams got back to their Base. Everyone wanted, first of all see the Medic to treat their wounds, the last one was the Spy.  
The Spy and the Medic where something like friends. „zat looks really painfull… zis will hurt…“ he said to warn Spy, the only one he would warn… no not quite right, he would probably warn Heavy too.

The Spy groweld and hissed over the pain, then nodded „Sank you my friend“ he groweld then streched himself. The day and fights had been awful and the spy wanted to take a bath, drink a bottle of wine and enjoy some camambert and baguette, but something was odd about his friend. A while ago he noticed that, he was even doing more work than he normally did and the little chats and chess parties were quit as well. 

Also he stoped speaking with Engi.. the Engenieer althought he and the Medic are good friends too.  
„So how are you doing Docteur?“ the Frenchman asked and looked at him. The Medic didnt reply, the Spy wasn’t even sure that the Medic had noticed him even speaking. „Docteur?“ he tried again „Doc….?“ Again no reply, the last thing the Spy knew was calling him by his true name. Only the Spy and the Medic knew about the names oft he members, the other called themself still like their classes. „Phillipe“ the Spy said and placed his hand on the Medics shoulder.  
Finaly the man called „Phillip“ reacted and looked at the frenchman. „Vati s it Pierre?“ the Medic responded and looked at the other one. „Somesthing is bosering you my friend.“ He looked at the Medic. 

The german looked at his friend „Fine Fine…“ he sighed and stood up. „I zink that I really have a problem.“ He said and sighed. The Frenchman sat himself next to him and nodded „Mon ami.. say no more.. you are in love…“. The Medic looked confuesed and irritated to his friend „Vat? I am wirklich not in lovy.. wiz anybody“ said the Medic and shoke his head „Archimedis is ill and I dont know what I can do for him… Ich bin Arzt and no vet.“  
Pierre nodded over the explanation. The Medic really looked kind of depressed about his helplesness. „We… ahm.. could go to ze town… and look for a Vet.“

„NEIN!“ the Medic jumped up „Nobody…NOBODY will touch my wonderful Täubchen“ he groweld.  
Damn it. The Medic can sometimes be a really frightening man. When he gets mad he will always be the one who destroys no matter what. He is a sadistic scientist and medic, nobody gets in his way and if, they need to flee especially whend Heavy’s around. The big russian has a crush on the good Medic and dosen’t want him to get hurt.  
„Oui, I understand zat. Nobody touches him… but zen.. we have to take care of him ourself… if you want I can also have an eye on him.. just to make sure…“ he wanted the Medic to cool down a bit.

„Danke Pierre… that is really kind of you.“ He sat down and looked a little, relifed. „You really should get some rest my friend“ the Spy looked at him. „You are merely a wreck of nerves.. I watch over your little friend over zere“ The Medic nodded „Zank you my Freund. Zen I will also take a shower.. and.. eat somezing“ The Frenchman nodded „Got take a shower…. I will bring you somezing to eat and then you have to go to bed.“ The whole Team needs time to rest, everybody is stressed out and needs time to rest.  
While Spy takes time to prepare something to eat, the Medic went straigth in the shower. He has a private one. Normally everybody has to shower in the common-shower but the Medic has his own. What, really was, a good thing. At least fort he Spy, somethimes he was allowed to use the shower but today he already took one.  
As the Medic was under the shower and felt the hot water on his skin, he sighed deeply. All the dirt and sweat got washed away. His body relaxed under the shower and god it felt so good. His hands solwely, his hands run over his body. Although he was old, his body was trained, his muscels never really shown, but carrying the medi-guns and medi pacs, all the running really trained his body. 

The Medic took the soap, slowley he washed away all the dirt, mud and sweat, but his thoughts got drifted away as he reached his lower regions he couldn’t stop tot hink about one of his Team-members. 

In his thoughts, the Medic had this special one handcuffed, in his private room. The Member would lay there, bound to his bed, not able to move, with hips held high, his ass shown in his direction. The Medic grinned as he slowly reached the other man. The hands of the Medic, stroke softly over the back and the butt oft he other man. „Hmmhh.. you are… indeed.. really schön..“ the german one said and gave the man benath him a slap on the butt and enjoyes the moans the other one made. „I want you… I can’t hold back anymore… Es tut mir Leid…“ Phillip said and moved behind him, gently he put his hands on the other mans hips and thrust deep in the other one.

While under the shower, he started to move his hand and massaged his hard cock. The Medic moaned in pleasure and bliss while he thought of the picture, him playing with this special member. The Medic jerked himseld off and cleaned himself. Althought his dreams and thoughts are really nice, he loved to habe a real body to torture and play with. But nobody would accept his fetishes and desires. After a Moment or two, the Docteur came back from the shower. Tidy and clean as always.  
„Aaahh Phillipe you enjoyed your shower I guess?“ said the french and offered his friend some cold cuts and a beer. „Somezing to eat for you… and I zink I know what problem your little birdy haz…“ said the Spy as he smiled at the Medic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout has a delicate problem and needs some advice of the Doc... oh and Archimedis is super cute!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.k the first Chapter had a Beta-Reader, now I have... non.. so... ahm.. If I have some drastic Gramma fails I am really desperately sorry! I wanted to load up the chapter before the holidays, I finished it a while ago but wasn'T sure if I shoul upload it... but I started to write 3 Chapter so I kinda got in trouble with myself and blaaahhh... So anyway here it is, have fun, enjoy and happy holidays!

_**Chapter 2** _

 

 

„Aaahh Phillipe you enjoyed your shower I guess?“ said the French and offered his friend some cold cuts and a beer. „Somezing to eat for you… and I zink I know what problem your little birdy haz…“ said the Spy as he smiled at the Medic.

Now the Frenchmen had the full attention of the Medic, the doc looked at his friend „Vat is it?“ he looked at him. Spy smiled, he pointed to the cage. „He simple needed a little bit of attention…“. Archimedis curred finally free from his cage.

„Ohh.. I see sat was it… well I had a lot to do.. so I might neglected him a little.. I am sorry my little friend…“ the German said and carefully petted the little bird with two fingers then he cut the bread and offered the Pigeon some crumbs.

Joyfully the little Pigeon peck the crumbs with delight. Spy smirked, well some people are in love with cats and they keep about 12 of them, other people… well the Doctor held Pigeons. The Spy knew he had a little, god complex. It was always fun to watch the Doctor with his little bird.

But although it was fun.. now he had to speak to his friend about something important.

The Spy cleared his throat „I need… to tell you somezing… I need your opinion“ he mumbled, the Spy looked for the right words, while his friend patently waited for the other one to continue. The moment the Spy wanted to go on, the door to the Medic’s-lab swung open and in came a desperate Scout.

„MEDIC! MEDIC!“ he screamed as if he had a serious injury. Immediately Phillip stood up and reached to his Medigun „Vats it Scout? Vat happened?“ As soon as Scout noticed that the Medic wasn’t alone he stood still and gulped. „Ahm… ooohh.. sorry.. I.. ah.. I didn’t mean to interrupt ya two…“ he mumbled again. The Medic sighed and put the Medi-gun on the desk again he looked irritated to the Spy, which stood up. „Well.. I wanted to go anyway, I… have to some zings… business..“ he said „Á plus, mon ami!“ with these words disappeared the Spy and left the Scout and the Medic alone.

The Medic looked at the younger one with an raised eyebrow „Well zen? Vat is so important zat you let me zink you are serious injured? “ the Medic asked slightly annoyed. Devasted the Scout sat down and searched for the right words, the Medic, again waited patiently for the Scout, giving him some time. While he was waiting, he noticed that the Scout had glassy eyes and the Medic could also smell some alcohol. They must’ve been in town, celebrating their victory and something must have happened.

„I… I can’t get him up you know…“ said the Scout, almost shy. Silence, after a while the Medic rose his eyebrows. „Who haven’t you got up?“ the Medic asked not really sure what his comrade was telling about. „I… I can’t get… I mean…“ he sighed. „After we celebrated in town, the others and I… we ahm… we met some cute girls and so.. ahm… I and the other girl.. we… where making out and then… we went to a motel, and took a room and.. we where making again out.. and she had those.. bombing legs and these.. wonderful soft busty breasts….“ the Medic looked at him „Scout!... please… vat do you want to say?“ he said angry with his German accent.

„I… I was not able to… to get him stiff.. or to.. you know.. I was not.. getting in the mood… she even tried to suck me but…I…I“ „You weren’t getting aroused or stiff?“ the Medic asked. Suddenly the cheeks of the other class-men where getting red, he blushed and nodded silently „Hhhmmhh… „was the only sound the Doc let out of his mouth. They set there for a moment in silent, till the Medic began to speak „You know that.. the use of alcohol can decrease the…“ the Medic wanted to say but Scout shut him almost immediately. „I know that! but I didn’t drank THAT much“ he replied and gulped.

The German could tell from the looks that the younger one, felt visibly bad and that something else was bothering the other Class-men. „I know zat you are hiding somezing before me.“ he said

The Scout didn’t want to tell the Medic, but he was the only one who might be able to help him. “I.. I have these.. weird dreams and fantasy’s.” The Scout said “You…. You have to promise me that ya keepin it a secret ya?” The Medic nodded and looked at him “I swear.. on Achimedis…” he smiled to encourage him. “I… it’s not like.. I don’t get him up… it’s just that… I can’t get him up on… you know.. something normal… anymore..” he mumbled and gulped “I… just… you know.. when I’m under the shower and I’m touching myself I ah” the Scout clenched his fists. “That fuckin Spook… “ he growled. Not sure of what the Scout was saying the Medic looked around, but couldn’t sense the Spy.

“He creeps in my fantasy’s and dreams.. when I start to fantasize about… ya know while jerking off.. he shows up in my head, I desperately try to not think about him, tryna to keep him away of my head ya know? But.. he.. he comes back, every fucking time!”

The Medic frowned and shook his head. “You know zat it is no crime to desire anoser men.” The Medic said, to be honest, the Medic found it a little amusing that the Scout fantasized about the French-men. The two of them where like cat and mouse, fire and ice. The Spy loved to irritate or mock the younger Scout and the Scout, tries to make fun of the French one as well, but he couldn’t do it, he didn’t took a chance against the Spy.

“I know.. and I don’t hate gays or guys who.. likes guys” he said and looked at the Medic. The Scout knew that the Medic didn’t made a difference between men or women. He was a mad medical scientist. “O.k… Scout.. maybe.. it’s just a stress-syndrome” not that the Medical believed that, but well he wanted to give the Scout some…. Hope? Although the Doc would love to see how the Scout would fish for attention from the Spy, that would be, well entertaining, he continued. “You know, we where fighting a lot the last few days, we where under constant stress… you just… need to get some rest… take  a baz, calm down and ze next time you want to masturbate, you should zink about nozing before you start… just let your zoughts wander off on your own… but wizout pressure, verstehst du?”

The Scout looked at the other men, yes he understood, at least a little. “Thank you Medic.. that.. helped me.. a lot..” he mumbled and it was true, that might had really helped him. “I’ma sorry that I disturbed you and the Spook but I…” the Scout? Apologizing? That was something really really really rare and the Medic appreciated it. “Scout… stop, just.. go to your room.. and take some rest…It’s late.. and I have to do somezing else” the Scout nodded again, then he slowly went out of the Medics-lab and went to his room, leaving the doc alone.

As soon as the Scout went out, he leaned back, then he started to clean his mess while he where in his thoughts. It would be more than amusing to see the Scout desperately seeking for compliments and attention from Pierre. He could almost imagine his friend nerved to death trying to keep the Scout away from him. Maybe, Maybe the Spy would also fell for the younger one.

The Doctor smirked, he had to talk to his friend right in the morning about this special thing, of course he wouldn’t tell the Spy what the Scout had told him. With this thought in his mind the Medic went to his room, right behind his practice room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an ordinary morning, like every morning... well kind of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a friend of mine is beta-reading.. she also is german so.. if there are other more grammar problems or understanding problems please tell me... I really am doing my best here...

In the middle of the night, the Medic was woken by one of the mercenaries, who stumbled through the lab. The Medic was fully awake and in an instant by the injured man. “Lay down, now yes… there..” he helped the man on the barrow. It was the Sniper, surprised he looked at the men. “Sniper? Was happened?” Sniper didn’t reply but Phillipe noticed that he really had some serious injuries. As soon as possible the Medic examined the Sniper and found a wound, it was inflamed, pus dripped down of it. Medic cleaned the wound and healed the man with the Medi-gun “Stupid little why won't you come and see me? Bin ich so… inhuman?” he mumbled, made sure that the Medi-gun healed everything, stripped him and smirked a little, the Sniper was really good looking, even though there were some old scars, fights with animals the Medic suggested, but they don’t make him ugly just more beautiful in the eyes of the Medic. As the Sniper was sleeping safe and sound the Medic covered him in a blanket made sure that he had it warm and comfortable, then the Medic went back to bed, thinking about a way to improve the Medi-gun.

  
Bacon and eggs, that was the first thing the Sniper realized, the smell of bacon and eggs. The Bushmen tried to move and regretted it immediately. Everything hurt, his muscles his bones, his skin even parts of his body where he even didn't know can feel at ALL felt horrible. "hhhggnnpphh…" was the first sound he made. His mouth was dry and his stomach hurt the most, the Snipers eyesight was all blurry.

  
"Herr Sniper? Are you awake?" the Aussie nodded "kind…of..." he mumbled, he knew this voice, by the sound of it, his whole body shivered and he wanted to throw up. It only could be the Medic, that god damn bastard.

  
The Sniper was never friended with the Medic, they never really liked each other, no that wasn't true, they hated each other from the very beginning.  
Every once in a while, the Medic get this… urge to kill, no not kill, killing something is different, he gets this urge to torture the BLUE's once in a while. The huntsmen didn't know why but, one time he saw how the Medic lured one of the other Team's member into a dark corner, with a kind of a drug he made the other Team member dizzy and tortured him the whole round. Of course, nobody talks about that, nobody knows much about that.

  
Every time the Medic ran around alone, the BLUE-Team tried to avoid him, but somehow, someone gets captured by him. It's disgusting, killing someone and knowing that the respawn takes care of him is one thing, killing someone quick, knowing that no respawn is around, another but torture? Torture is disgusting and unforgivable for the Sniper.

  
Since then the Sniper also avoided the Medic, well at least he tried to. "I see you are awake?" the german said to his patient without even looking at him "Eggs and Bacon for you... also a cup of black coffee... don't worry you can eat, zat is no problem…. The Medi-gun healed you completely…" he said while doing his paperwork.

  
Sniper looked around till the Medic sighed and pointed at his desk "There is your clothes…" Sniper frowned "Are…. There ARE your clothes" he corrected him. It was silent for a while, suddenly the Medic turned around "Zere…. are… your clothes?", a smirk run over the Snipers face, everybody corrects the Medic occasionally to make his English better, it was fun and the Medic is eager to learn, "You get better… at least... a little..." For a moment, they looked at each other, but the Medic turned around again to work and the Sniper picked his clothes and grabbed the dishes, at first, he smelled at the eggs and then looked at the little dove sitting on the medic's shoulder and smiled a little again he changed and started to eat.

  
After he had finished he stood up "Well… uh.. thanks… I guess…" the Sniper mumbled and wanted to go out "Vat?" the Medic turned around, looking at the Sniper which stared back. "What…. What?" the Australian asked. "What has you said? You know... you should talk louder... nobody understands you…"  
When Spy arrived at the Medics lab he heard loud arguing, Sniper was around. The door swung open, an angry Australian leaving "Fuck up ya stupid Med! " he growled deeply and went out back to his Van.

  
Slowly and carefully the Spy entered "Phillip…? Is everyzing alright?" he looked into the lab. "Zis stupid…" the Medic was marching up and down, full of anger, shreds laying around "Dieser dumme Bastard?! Wie kann man nur so respektlos sein?!" when the Medic speaks in german, then he IS REALLY angry. "What happened?" the Spy asked as he entered, earning an angry look. "I politely asked if he could speak a little louder… zen he said he DON'T need to speak to me at all ahm. I zink I srew something after him.. anyway, he finally left…Vat do you need?"

  
Today was not a good day to meet the Medic, "I sought sat we could play chess" he smirked and looked at his friend, the medic looked back "……Scout jerks off wis you in his mind…" This came so sudden without a warning that the Spy didn't understand at first what the doctor said.

  
"What?" the Spy needed to ask, if he would have a cigarette in his mouth right now, it would've fallen off his mouth or would've been burnt down. "He fantasizes about you, masturbates about you, thinks about you and wants to have sex wiz you, I shouldn't have told you that and DON'T.. never tell Scout I told you zat, but I'm angry and needed to destroy somezing. You were the only one around.... I'm sorry" Phillip looked at his friend, the Medic told him that like if they were talking about the weather, Spy was still speechless "Oh please. Don't pretend you didn't know… even I noticed a while ago how ze kid looks at you…" he stopped "Vait.. you really didn't know?"

  
Spy never noticed, never knew, never thought about that. "Ahm….well obviously not… I mean… we fight a little bit more but… I.. I never… and he..vait why did he tell you sat?" asked Pierre curious while he lit a cigarette. Normally he didn't smoke next to his friend but now, he needed one immediately. Phillipe laughed "Yesterday when he came in, he was total in panic for some reason, well that was because he couldn't get an erection on a woman, so he told me everyzing…" the Medic shrugged "I told him zat he need some rest and need to relax zen he went to bed." Spy stood up "Excuse me… I… forgot somezing.." the french-man needed to see the boy, talk to him, wait no.. his body just moved on his own. The Medic rose an eyebrow. "Zen be careful and don't decloak yourself when he starts moaning your name" he teased his friend as he went out.

  
The Spy needed to find out, now he was curious and felt flattered. The Spy made sure that the only one in the room was the sleeping Scout, so he entered in silence and cloaked. He looked through the room, it was messy and very unclean. Everywhere dirty clothes, baseball cards, a few nudes hanging on the walls. Spy's gaze now went to the young men who was laying on the bed, sleeping with an erection.

  
He clearly has some muscles and was a good-looking guy indeed, the blanket covered his hips, where his erected cock rested, his baseball bat rested next to his hand, Pierre smirked, well he had to admit that there is something attracting on the Scout.

  
A moan caught the Spy's attention, M…Moooreee!" the Scout moaned half asleep and half awake, one hand stroking his hard cock, the other placed over his eyes. It aroused the Spy to see how the younger one moved his hand, how he moaned how he sprawled in is sheets but the most thing what aroused him was what he moaned, his Class-name "Spy….more! more!" not only moved the Scout his hand but also his hips. The Spy really wanted to know what the Scout was dreaming, smirking he moved slowly closer with his rough and deep voice the Spy whispers in the boy's ear "Mondieu Scout.. I….I can't anymore… Ooooh… oh…" he moaned while the boy was about to come.

  
As soon as the blanket fell to the floor, Pierre saw everything, the relaxing and flexing of his muscles, the sweat, the expression on the Scouts face and the Sperm-shooting out of his cock straight over his chest. What a beautiful sight, Pierre would keep this picture in his head as a secret, a few seconds later the French was gone and the Scout fully awake and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter, thanks for my beta-reader and the other readers...I'm currently writting as much as I can cause after this week i wont have much time for this for the next months.. so the next chapters are on their way.. but please be patient


End file.
